


Conquer

by gaygreekgladiator (ama)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Drabble, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/gaygreekgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is in a sulk; Castus blames Nasir for forgiving him too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and "Enamor Me" prompt from epeapteroenta. I... think this still fits? It kind of escaped from me a bit.

Nasir stomped angrily away from the campground, into the trees, and took several deep breaths. Tensions had returned between Crixus and Spartacus; again, the one who suffered most was Agron, who had no experience as peacemaker and no talent at it. It was better now, he reminded himself forcefully, though that did nothing to smother the embers of his anger. Before, Agron had lashed out at Nasir himself. Now, having learned his lesson, he simply grumbled and sulked until Nasir gave up and stalked away. In all likelihood he would be back to normal by nightfall, but it was exasperating.

He did not turn when he heard footsteps approach. The pattern of the steps was very familiar—quick, but hesitant, ready at any moment for the floor to tilt with the roll of the ocean. Castus wrapped his arms around Nasir’s waist, his hands alighting on his stomach. His nose bumped against Nasir’s neck as he lazily tried to brush away stray hairs, and then gently nibbled on the skin there.

“I told him he was being an ass,” he mumbled after a peaceful silence.

“His response?”

“That I would know best,” Castus laughed softly. “It is your own fault, you know, for forgiving him so often.”

“Is it?” Nasir chuckled.

“Mm… tonight, perhaps we should share wine and take to bed ourselves and banish him somewhere else—Spartacus doubtless has room. And if he is forced to share tent with that brooding, nagging giant, he will soon reunite with Crixus out of sheer desperation—“ Nasir laughed, and felt Castus smile against his skin “—and all our problems will be solved.”

“Tempting proposal…”

Nasir turned around and kissed him. Kissing Castus was always easy—for one thing, he was only an inch or two taller, so Nasir’s neck did not ache the way it did when he kissed Agron for too long. The Cilician took his time, too, slowly drawing him in like the gentle pull of tides. His grip tightened, fingers pressing against the skin of Nasir’s waist, and the Syrian pulled away with a content sigh.

“Why wait until nightfall?” he breathed.

Castus pulled out a full wineskin and offered it to him with a roguish smile, and Nasir drank eagerly. He put his arm around Castus’s waist, and together they went back to their tent. On the way, they passed Agron, who was pacing. He saw them and flashed an unconvincing smile.

“You look to be of a mood,” he remarked.

“As do you,” Nasir retorted. Castus had slowed, but Nasir kept walking and dragged Castus by the hand. Castus shrugged at Agron with a grin. “We do not mean to interrupt reflection.”

Nasir barely caught a glimpse of Agron’s bemused expression. He tugged Castus’s hand and the pirate stumbled into the tent, choking back laughter. Without fanfare, Nasir pulled him into a fierce kiss—fuck subtlety. Castus let out a moan that was absurd in its theatricality, and Nasir immediately had to pull away to muffle his laughter in the man’s shoulder.

“Too much?”

“He is to desire _us_ , not a cut-rate whore.”

“How could he do otherwise?” Castus murmured sweetly, as they began to divest each other of clothes. The tent flap drew open again, and Agron walked, scowling, into the room. Castus smiled glibly. “Do you turn from dour thoughts at last?”

“I heard laughter.”

“And sought to muffle it?”

“Castus,” Nasir chastised. He stepped forward and touched the back of Agron’s neck, pulling him down for a peck on the lips.

“You are mocking me,” Agron accused.

“Only slightly,” Nasir admitted. “It is of no harm—you linger too long amongst dark reflection, as you always have. Turn aside from it, and seek warmer pleasures.”

Agron hesitated, and Nasir leaned forward again, the tip of his tongue flicking playfully at Agron’s lips. Castus came around the other side and kissed Agron’s ear as he draped an arm around his shoulders. The wineskin dangled from his hand.

“We have wine,” he offered.

Agron sighed, and Nasir and Castus exchanged victorious glances.

“I am conquered!” Agron declared. “The two of you must cease plotting—you press unfair advantage.”

“To satisfaction of all,” Nasir countered, and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
